This invention pertains to wiring devices and more particularly is concerned with means for mounting wiring devices on sheet metal.
Wiring devices, of which lampholders are examples, are usually designed to be mounted in a particular way and orientation. Such devices are known to have flanges with mounting holes so that the device can be screwed to sheet metal with self-tapping screws. Other devices are known which "snap-in" punched holes engaging sheet metal between resilient barbs and flanges. With both arrangements the device is always mounted with the sheet metal parallel to the plane of the flange.